


The Riddle's on Him This Time

by 4Kennedy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Secret Relationship, Stalking, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nygma observes odd things happening in the archive. Prompt 'lipstick'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Riddle's on Him This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Betaread by the wonderful lanalucy.

Nygma lurked in the shadows of the hallway, gathering courage to present another envelope with a riddle to the police’s record keeper. He couldn’t help himself; it was the way he worked.

When he turned around to pass the door to the archive, it swung open and Kristen stepped into the hallway. Nygma disappeared back into the shadows.

Kristen seemed jazzed. She adjusted her glasses and smoothed out her clothes. Her hair looked a bit tousled too.

 _Odd_ , Nygma determined. He watched Kristen walk down the hallway and decided to leave his riddle on her desk instead.

Nygma didn’t get far when the door to Kristen’s office opened again and Dr. Thompkins stepped out of it, fishing a pocket mirror out of her bag. 

The envelope and folders in his arms fell to the floor in his bewilderment.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Leslie said with casual inattention. 

Nygma dropped to his knees to collect his documents.

“No, no, you didn’t. I-It was my fault”, Nygma stammered. 

Her repairs to her lipstick made even more clear she was in a similar state of dishevelment as Kristen had been. _Odd_ , Nygma thought again, not sure what it all meant. 

Leslie checked her appearance in the mirror one last time still without looking at him. “For your information, Kristen isn’t interested in you. She prefers something a little more... voluptuous.”

With that she left Nygma still slumped on the floor.

The End


End file.
